Of What Remains
by Lunwe
Summary: She was taken, The last of her kind. Tortured. And now she is alone... Slight AU (i think)...
1. Captured

Disclaimer: U know how it works. I don't own it.  
  
Awakening into the Pain  
  
Pain. It was what told her she was alive. So they had not killed her, she thought bitterly, why couldn't it be over? She opened her eyes, the creatures surrounded her. She lay on a stone slab that could have been a table. The beautiful gown that she had been wearing was gone, she was uncovered. Alone, the terror was all around her. That was when they pain began. They flipped her onto her front, which was burning from the burning peach substance that covered her body. Her useless, broken wings were being yanked upon. She wept silently in agony. All of a sudden, the pain in her back increased one hundred folds, she screeched from the red-hot flame on her back. Out of the corner of her swollen eye she saw her wings flutter to the floor, bloodied and torn. Her crying became more intense, why won't they just kill me and get it over with? Her mind screamed. She would never fly again, she would never walk freely in the beautiful trees of her home, and everyone she had known and loved was gone. Yet still they tortured her, the pain and shamefulness of it all tore at her soul. The creatures standing over her seemed to have much discomfort over her agony, but grim faced they grabbed her ears. She felt her ears as they were twisted, pulled upwards. She sobbed but not over the agony of the pain, that was already too much for her tears. It was the last trace she had of her people, the beautiful teardrop ears that all her race had born. They were gone as well, twisted and mutilated as they were pulled upwards. She screamed as she saw the blade approach her face. They couldn't cut her ears off! She thought franticly. Yet still the blade came on, she was already paralyzed from her torture. This time, the agony that came from her ears was so white-hot that she passed once again into shadow, gratefully this time. When she once again awoke, the pain in her tortured body was somewhat lessened, but it was enough to make her weep, why, why, her muddled and groggy thoughts floated around the air. Her tormentor flinched visibly as her thoughts reached their minds. " 


	2. The torment

Disclaimer: U know how it works. I don't own it.  
  
Awakening into the Pain  
  
Pain. It was what told her she was alive. So they had not killed her, she thought bitterly, why couldn't it be over? She opened her eyes, the creatures surrounded her. She lay on a stone slab that could have been a table. The beautiful gown that she had been wearing was gone, she was uncovered. Alone, the terror was all around her. That was when they pain began. They flipped her onto her front, which was burning from the burning peach substance that covered her body. Her useless, broken wings were being yanked upon. She wept silently in agony. All of a sudden, the pain in her back increased one hundred folds, she screeched from the red-hot flame on her back. Out of the corner of her swollen eye she saw her wings flutter to the floor, bloodied and torn. Her crying became more intense, why won't they just kill me and get it over with? Her mind screamed. She would never fly again, she would never walk freely in the beautiful trees of her home, and everyone she had known and loved was gone. Yet still they tortured her, the pain and shamefulness of it all tore at her soul. The creatures standing over her seemed to have much discomfort over her agony, but grim faced they grabbed her ears. She felt her ears as they were twisted, pulled upwards. She sobbed but not over the agony of the pain, that was already too much for her tears. It was the last trace she had of her people, the beautiful teardrop ears that all her race had born. They were gone as well, twisted and mutilated as they were pulled upwards. She screamed as she saw the blade approach her face. They couldn't cut her ears off! She thought franticly. Yet still the blade came on, she was already paralyzed from her torture. This time, the agony that came from her ears was so white-hot that she passed once again into shadow, gratefully this time. When she once again awoke, the pain in her tortured body was somewhat lessened, but it was enough to make her weep, why, why, her muddled and groggy thoughts floated around the air. Her tormentor flinched visibly as her thoughts reached their minds. "Si qualme voro. Si qualme voro!" One of her torturers muttered over and over. The groping hands gripped her hair, she screamed in fear. Her hair burned, it was if her scalp would explode. Her short, pretty hair was gone. In its place were long blond strands of blood stained hair. She faded out into the blackness once more, when will this ever end? Was her last questioning thought as she faded away.  
  
She awoke to a beam of sunlight hitting her in the face. Her body ached all over but it was over she felt, she was alone in a room, lying on a bed. One of the creatures entered through the door. It began to speak to her in what sounded like garble to her. The creature, seeing she didn't understand, placed its' hand on her forehead. She squeaked in fear and tried to move away, but she couldn't move still. It placed a necklace around her neck. She looked down at it and gasped in shock and horror as she saw that her pale green skin was gone, and in its place was pinkness. She felt that if she took that necklace off, she would die. It was another agony to her long list of terrible pain that she bore. She was relieved when the creature left and she could move again. She rose unsteadily to her feet and looked into the mirror by her bed. What she saw almost made her faint from shock.  
  
She looked just like one of the creatures. She was an elf. 


End file.
